extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of Bota Magna
Chronicles of Bota Magna is a story by Pluto2 set on Bota Magna. =Part 1: The Adventures of the Seven Glatorian= Chapter 1: The Map Forestius walked through the growth of the jungle region on Bota Magna. He noticed a piece of parchment lying on the ground. He picked it up. It was a map. The map had three planets drawn on it. One was marked with a I, another with a II, and the last with a III. Then, there was this key shown: I-Bara Magna II-Aqua Magna III-Bota Magna Forestius gasped. Below, there was a maze-like drawing, and a circle was in the center of the drawing. Below it, written in Agori, was this: "The Valley of the Maze" Forestius returned to his village, Treesara. Chapter 2: The Element Lord of Ice Crystalius, Forestius, Lavaius, Wavius, Dunius, Boulderius, and Ironius walked through the Northern Frost. "I think this is a bad idea!" shouted Crystalius, an Ice Tribe Glatorian. Suddenly, the Element Lord of Ice appeared. "Well well well, if it isn't Crystalius, travelling with....ugh... OTHER TRIBE WARRIORS!" screamed the Element Lord of Ice. "The tribe warriors now fight in arena matches to settle disputes. They are called Glatorian now." said Crystalius. "Oh... in that case, you may pass." replied the Element Lord of Ice. He went off to tell the Element Lord of Water. The seven Glatorian continued walking. Chapter 3: The Valley of the Maze Crystalius, Forestius, Lavaius, Wavius, Dunius, Boulderius, and Ironius arrived at the Valley of the Maze. Ironius noticed splots of orange in some trees nearby. He raised a finger and pointed. "Look!" he shouted. "Someone's in the trees!". He ran over to the splots of orange, and noticed an Agori and a Glatorian slumped against a tree, clutching their arms tightly. the Agori was orange, and the Glatorian was yellow. Ironius recognized them as members of his own tribe: the Iron Tribe. He gasped. He helped the two Iron Tribe members to the entrance of the maze, and they entered it. Suddenly, the ground shook, and the path moved. It now led to the next path. They continued through the paths as each moved, until they reached a path that had the symbols that represented the elements of Spherus Magna. They stepped onto the path, and the path shifted position, and they saw a tower at the end of the new path. They ran to the tower, entered it, and saw lots of machinery. Suddenly, the machinery began to move. The ground shook. Chapter 4: In Space, The Bara Magna Solar System Aqua Magna and Bota Magna moved toward Bara Magna, reforming Spherus Magna. Waves of energy coursed through Spherus Magna. A silence fell. Chapter 5: The Tower Crystalius, Forestius, Lavaius, Wavius, Dunius, Boulderius, Ironius, and the Glatorian and the Agori they met (named Metalius and Steelius) fell out of the tower, plunging to the ground. They were instantly transported to the mega-village somewhere on the Bara Magna region. They realized they were in the middle of a battle. Trivia *The battle that everyone was transported to was the battle between Mata Nui and Teridax. Category:User:Pluto2